


Renaissance man

by Flanker27_UK



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flanker27_UK/pseuds/Flanker27_UK
Summary: I think you call this a Drabble?Just a Quick Fic after watching a box set
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Renaissance man

**Renaissance man**

Strike let himself into the flat, he was tired and cold and just needed a cuddle

“I’m home love”

Robin ran to him & threw her arms around him, and gave him a kiss, brushing the tears off her cheeks.

“Hey, hey, what’s the matter? What’s with the tears? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just finished that box set and it’s such a sad ending”

“That medieval Italian one you’ve been watching, the one with your younger sister in the lead role?”

Robin rolled her eyes and gave him a gentle punch,

“Her hair is nothing like mine, anyway, let me fix you some supper”

Robin busied herself in the kitchen,

“Any luck in the strip club”

“Yes, got the pictures we needed but I feel grubby now, think I’ll grab a quick shower”

“Go on then love, I’ll have your food ready for you, and I want you to watch some of the show, I think you’ll find it interesting.”

Strike sat on their comfy sofa and ate the soup & sandwich waiting for him

“You are an Angel”

“I know, give you food and I’m an Angel”

“So watch this Cormoran, I’d like your opinion”

Robin started the DVD and after checking a note on her pad fast-forwarded through the episode until she reached the piece she wanted to play.

Two men were in a dimly lit room, using a mirror to transcribe words from a parchment, reading sentences from an ancient tome that they were referencing.

“Hang on Robin, rewind that and let me listen again”

“It is! They’re using Catullus as a code book”

“That’s what I thought, but I thought I ought to ask the expert”

“Thank you love, I know you’ve just watched it but I quite fancy watching this now, watch it again with me?”

“Of course, but I must warn you ‘my little sister’ loses her clothes in it quite often”

“Bet it can’t compare with the older model”

Strike kissed Robin gently, then with more passion and all thoughts of watching box sets slipped away…..

**Author's Note:**

> The series is The Borgias  
> And Lucrezia is played by Holliday Grainger, of course  
> I sat up during the episode mentioned and thought 'Catallus' there's a coincidence, must be a story somewhere
> 
> Hope people like this bit of silliness :-)


End file.
